clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Club Penguin Wiki/4
Archives: *Talk 1 *Talk 2 *Talk 3 Can... Can someone admin put my finnish language wiki to the main page? The link is Here Wikis I saw the Artemis Fowl Series Wiki needed help, but i didn't read it. But Ninja Warrior Wiki also needs alot of help. I think we should put it up on a different page. April fools day How does this wiki know they will not be an april fools day this year?--Ratonbat 18:49, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Erm, it was some kind of a terrorist trying to be cool vandalizing´the wiki New Page Please help edit the new page I made called Rumors. Thanks! --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! PUFFA DUPPA! 03:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Update! According to Billybob, on February 13 Puffles will be able to interact with Puffle furniture. It's not very important, but I still think it should be put on the Main Page under 'Club Penguin Events'. Maybe anyone who is able to edit the Main Page could put it there please. --Alxeedo111 TALK 02:31, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I know. I hope the black puffle destroy the furniture! --Staffan15 My talk 00:46, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Lol --Alxeedo111 TALK 01:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, I added it. ~~Bluehero~~ Thanks. --Alxeedo111 TALK 01:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I never saw a puffle interact with furniture, if someone knows please tell me! Ratonbat 11:39, 14 February 2009 (UTC) To make puffles play with furniture, you need to put out the furniture, open the puffle's player card and press "Play". Or, if it is a bed, click "Sleep", and, If it's a food bowl or water...thing, click "Food". It will do funny stuff, and, if you leave this stuff out, it will play with it by itself sometimes. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) My puffles dont use furniture!Ratonbat 17:30, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Cool Place No lies, this is the best (next to Club Penguin) website I've ever been on. This wiki is the BEST and the only BEST!!! Archive 3 Is it ok if I made a third archive for the talk page? If not just restore it... PLEASE DON'T BAN ME! Sharkbate 01:51, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Edits Hey where do you go to see how many edits you have? ~~Bluehero~~ is your personal one. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 16:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks ~~Bluehero~~ YouTube Account Hey, I see this Wiki has a YouTube account. Could I get the details, since I already have a few accounts on YouTube and there pretty big. And I mean big, I have a few videos that have more than a 110,000 viewers! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!] 17:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin Events Someone needs to update the Club Penguin Events on the main page. The bullets about the christmas party starting and heat's christmas party should be deleted because they're both over. ~~Bluehero~~ Why was Heat's party even there?!? --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 12:33, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8itbot08 and Spider880 put it there, I don't know why it's there either. --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 12:34, 31 December 2008 (UTC) events your right they do wwe fan 08 Categlories How do you add a page to a catagory? ~~Bluehero~~ Don't you mean Cate''gory''? --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 17:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Yea I ment category, I just misspelled it lol. ~~Bluehero~~ Ok, To add a Category on a page just add Category: at the bottom of the page! --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 17:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Thanks! ~~Bluehero~~ Help! It's Happyface!!!! PLEASE HELP! CONTACT COMMUNITY@WIKIA.COM AND ASK FOR HAPPYFACE TO UNBLOCKED ON THE CLUB PENGUIN FANON,CPW, AND THE TECH DECK WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL NEED EVERYONE'S HELP!!! PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE! -- 00:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Why are you blocked? ~~Bluehero~~ I have a better idea! Lets start a petition and every one who signs in wants Happyface unblocked --Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie Not to be snarky, but did either of you bother checking the block log? Happy wasn't blocked at all. At least not here. 05:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) It really is Happyface. Don't worry, I contacted them. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) So is Happyface blocked or not? I'm confused. Teltu Talk 2 Da master of pie! Sanity Penguin! Sanity is back! If I was a sysop I could block right now! Ugh! I need that right to block people in this time of need! Destroy "Sainty Penguin"! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 18:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I don't think that's the real sanity penguin, it's probably just some fake. But I agree that he should be blocked. ~~Bluehero~~ Hmm, Do you think that that guy was telling the truth? About him being back? -- _Metalmanager_ 19:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) No, I think this is just some guy pretending to be sanity penguin since sanity penguin already quit club penguin. ~~Bluehero~~ Yeah, but I had to click on all of the pages he edited, and then rollback all of the pages he edited, and he typed like Walrus! Could this be Walrus? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not quitting Ok, That Was A Test. and, Since TurtleShroom isn't quitting, i'm not. K Bye! -Abominable46 Latest pin found Its a Gingerbreadman. He is at the Ski Lodge's top floor. --Bigbird96 14:57, 5 January 2009 (UTC) We know... -- _Metalmanager_ 15:17, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ...Then how about you update it? Initiative should be intuitive, y'know... --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:19, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Mod site found! I found the Mod site !-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 17:32, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Wow... 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Cool or ''what!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 18:47, 9 January 2009 (UTC) What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? How did you find it? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC) It was sort of accidental...--非常に巧妙なスパイ I don't know if that's the mod site. It only has two posts on it and they were made in march. ~~Bluehero~~ Igloo of the day I think IoftD would have to be scrapped. No point, we are in need of much more things, and if we don't update it soon enough it's nothing. And plus, who chooses them? Have you seen Isleen's igloo? You've got to put her one up surely. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 14:58, 12 January 2009 (UTC) What if the pics are just Featured Picture and Featured Igloo? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:25, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I think that maybe we should take of the igloo of the day and the picture of the day because there only changed maybe once a month. ~~Bluehero~~ Elite Puffles For some reason we have a page for all the elite puffles and seperate pages for about half of them. I think we should delete the individual pages and just add the info on those pages to the elite puffles page. What do you guys think? ~~Bluehero~~ Yeah..I Agree. -Metalmanager HELP! This is Sk8rbluscat's grandma's IP address, because he is blocked and his IP is blocked. Sorry I couldn't get on sooner. I was blocked at home. -- 01:50, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwa Penguin Do you guys think we should delete the Mwa Mwa Penguin page since it's just something people do for pretend and not an official thing on club penguin? ~~Bluehero~~ No, just move it to the Club Penguin Wiki or Archive namespace... --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 19:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. ~~Bluehero~~ Well, Not Archive, the Pet Shop was full today, and when I got in, there were like 132 Mwa Mwa penguins! And I think it should be moved to the fanon. It would make a great HQA over on the Fanon! -Metal Well I don't know if it should be moved to fanon since it's not fiction. ~~Bluehero~~ Still, it is ''made up by someone, like you said, it's not official. -Meta...Well you know who it is! Serious Topic "2002 or 2005?" - Week 34 Any references about CP opened in 2005? Really CP opened in 2002. And closed in 2004 (replaced with penguin chat 3). CP returned on October 24, 2005. Old CP is really called Club Penguin. It is the same as new CP on August 22, 2005 (Which beta started). I thought CP wasn't close in 2004. and I thought that PC3 is FAKE 2531 IS real! But after October 2008 her name is changed to "July" because her name has no letters. ROOMS OF CP IN 2002-2004 *Town *Coffee Shop *Book Room *Night Club *Dance Lounge *Gift Shop *Plaza (No snow forts. If you walk to the right of the town, You'll go to plaza) (I think Pet Shop and Pizza Parlor cannot be entered. Because it is opened in early 2006 *Dock (I don't know more about western Club Penguin because 2531 showed me only eastern. But i know this because Town have left path too!) References I DON'T HAVE A PENGUIN! I THINK I WILL MAKE ONE TOMORROW! I know about the rooms because I see this April Fools 2004 by 2531. But I can't show you anymore because many people clamed that it's fake so she deleted the vid. And I don't know 2531's YouTube name. I HOPE THIS IS FINAL WEEK! User talk:Teesam -- 15:39, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin was NOT around in 2002-2004! You don't have any actual proof!The CP team never said anything about Club Penguin being around then. Penguin Chat started in 2005 and there was no club penguin before that. ~~Bluehero~~ The only thing that was around in 2002 and 2004. Look below: It goes Experimental Penguins, Then Snow Blasters, then Penguin Chat, then Club Penguin. *Experimental Penguins: 1999 - 2001 *Snow Blasters: 2002 - 2003 *Penguin Chat: 2004 - 2005 *Club Penguin: 2005 - Present day -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 11:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Igloo of the day I just want to point out that the Igloo of the day hasn't been changed in a long time.JUst sayin'.[:-)--[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Yea, I kinda think it should be deleted. ~~Bluehero~~ Vandalizers Man, whats up with all these vandalizers today? Theres been like 10. ~~Bluehero~~ :I know, I don't get it. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Haven't heard of any vandals today. Then again I'm not on much. Oh and remember to add them to VandalWatch. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:17, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Blog Hey I think it would be cool if we made a cp wiki blog! what do you think? --[[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 21:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC)Teltu Um, why would we need a blog? ~~Bluehero~~ Group I think we have to group pages! Like CP Trainer, Penguin Storm, WPE Pro must be in same article "Trainer". Penguin Chat 1,2,3 must be in "Penguin Chat". Treetop fort, Mega Whale, Backstage and other rooms in "The Party" series must be in "The Party". I post this idea because sometimes i can't find the thing i want. Merging? No, We don't do it that much, if there's an LQA for a page that's not needed, we merge it with the page explaining what group it's in, then delete it. Then again, we don't need to do that to every page. I see your idea and your point, but, it would just be too complicated. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 18:48, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'll do some. --356556 Click! Sorry for bad grammar. I speak Polish. 18:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) QUITS Please nobody else quit, how many had quited till now? Ratonbat 21:46, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Update home page!!!! For pete's sake, someone needs to update the home page every now and then! It gets preety annoying!! [:-)--Lovebirds211 17:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Snow Blasters is fake What's the reference? Snow Blasters is 100% fake! Why MetalManager said this? Show me at least 1''' website said about snow blasters. And at leaset '''1 picture(s)-- 15:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) It was GOING to be real! It didn't get made before Experimental Penguins shut down. I saw one of the Rocketsnail Archives and one game said Snowblasters (Coming Soon) so don't say it's 100% fake! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. Not 100. So it's 80% fake! Because no one said about snow blasters. And it maybe not one of the Club Penguin growth talk to me! -- 15:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Let me go and get a picture to prove it's real. --'Metalmanager The ' 14:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Color or Colour I think we should spell color how it's spelled in the clothing catalog because that seems like the fairest way to do it. It just confuses users to have it spelled different ways in different articles. Since this is the ''Club Penguin Wiki, I think we should spell it how it's spelled on club penguin. What do you guys think? ~~Bluehero~~ Bluehero, I already spoke to you about this, if it's spelled colour on any page other than the clothing catalog, then you can't change it to color, then again if it's color, you can't change it to colour. --'Metalmanager The ' 14:15, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I guess that's the fairest way to do it. But I still think it's confusing to have it spelled two different ways on different pages. ~~Bluehero~~ Since you gave me an edit conflict I'm going to reply to the previous message: Simpler? No one said it would be "simple". This is a global wide wiki, anyone from anywhere can edit it, which is why this shouldn't be a huge problem. Let's just LEAVE IT NOW! --'Metalmanager The ' 14:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) DO NOT LEAVE IT! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 18:02, 5 March 2009 (UTC) CP Wiki is the silliest and worst wiki on Wikia!! (No offense) This is Club Penguin Wiki. Not Club Penguin Uncyclopedia. So stop making funny stuff Making users famous In other wikis (Include wikipedia), Users are counted as a user. Not a famous penguin. See Dancing Penguin article. It also said about a user named "Dancing Penguin". It's not fair. But if i make a user on wikipedia as the same name as famous people, I am not aloud to put my user in the main namespace. And i also not aloud to make redirect page to my user. Funny pictures I think funny pictures page must be deleted. And put funny pics into their user pages. Templates I see that templates some are small and some are large. And templates have the silly phrases like "SENSEI IS NOW JEALOUS!!" or "This user resides in Australia! Mate!". Look at Wikipedia (I know this isn't wikipedia), There is NO Jumbo Userboxes. Forums and newsletters I don't like this idea. Because this is not a blog or webboard. But it's OK to make current events. Block #Request. In Wikipedia or other wikis WILL NOT BLOCK IF THEY REQUEST #Lying. This reason is very very stupid! They maybe have the correct data! So don't block for lying. #Block Forever:It's not fair to get blocked forever! I think you must decrease blocks! Instead of 2 weeks change to 1 day. Instead of 3 months change to 1 week. Instead of 1 year change to 2 weeks. Instead of forever change to 1 month. User talk:Teesam-- 11:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) One thing...YOU'RE BASING ON WIKIPEDIA! This wiki is for kids, you're thinking of making it all completley for adults! Yeah, we want to look professional, but it's kids playing Club penguin, not adults from wikipedia. So, actually, this wiki is fine, and not silly, it's just based on the viewers thoughts, and our viewers are kids. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 11:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. Can you tell why it is like this?-- 11:36, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Because Club penguin is for kids! You said "Get rid of all the funny stuff"...THAT WILL MAKE THIS WIKI BORING! No one will come if it's boring! And, Dancing Penguin is a famous penguin in Club Penguin, and the name of a user. The templates are fine, I made the SENSEI IS NOW JEALOUS one and everybody likes it. We need to be able to block for any amount of time, our forums are for professional use and fan use (e.g Rockhopper spotting) and this wiki is NOT silly, nor is it the worst! And do you even play club penguin? Because if you don't, you have no right to judge something you have no idea about. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 11:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah club penguin wiki and club penguin is for kids, not for boring peole like you (Teesam)--Ratonbat 19:24, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Update this page now *New free items: Small St. Pat's Day Hat in Coffee Shop *New pin: "Lucky Coin" at Ski Hill --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 08:08, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Woo Hoo Ratonbat has a new signature! My new signature is awsome, THX metalmanager, for creating it! Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 15:15, 14 March 2009 (UTC) User:Ratonbat Quit Maybe Hey, i think ill maybe quit, im being alone, my only true friend is metalmanager, and TomasBat (which is my brother). I´ll maybe quit, maybe. Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) METALMANAGER HEY METAL CAME BACK!!!!! Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 21:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Awards Could sombody please mention the The Sith Cub Awards in the "Announcements" section of the home page? Thanks, --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 11:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC) User box Can someone do me a userbox that says: this user has played penguin chat 3, andput an image of penguin chat 3?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 20:59, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yowuza Quit Yowuza has quit, look at his user page.--CatZip888 18:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I am quitting For now, it's bye. --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 15:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Blue propeller cap the blue propeller cap can no loger be found at the mine update the front page ~Brendan7195 USERBOXES SEE THIS. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3''']] 21:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) No more Shrkbate! Sharkbate has quited!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 01:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Ok October 24 2005 Ok CP made in 2005!!!!!!!!!! From now lets boycott 2002-2005 videos or blogs! 2531's vid is fake! But he/she uploaded on January 10 2005. Probably he/she is CP creator. He/she also have only ONE clubpenguin video User talk:Teesam -- 09:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Ok 24/10/05 2531's vid probably fake -- 09:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) AWARDS Can someone advertie my awards on the front page please User:Ced1214/Ced1214's AWARDS--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 10:55, 17 April 2009 (UTC) plz Join everybody! plz join my anti quitters sociaty! heres the link: User:Ratonbat/Anti quitters sociaty. --Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 20:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) main page thing! can somebody put that agent penguins will be payed evrey month!more info¨here:http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2009/04/penguins-getting-paid.php.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) We need good luck! we need good luck, Gsnap maybe will not survive an accident, she wants luck, so plz sign Here Club Penguin wiki is Awesome Hey guys (people), I would like to say that this wiki is awesome!!!! -- 12:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) (Bluscat IP address) Look! Look!: --Merbat Talk to me! 00:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC) IOTM GUYS FROM NOW ON I WILL DO THE IGLOO OF THE MONTH--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 11:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Write here if you dont approve Party of 1000 days Hey, can anyone please put these words on the Announcements section? 'Crazy Chopper is holding a party on May 16th, 2009 to celebrate his penguin, Ben Fletch, becoming 1000 days old! Time: 8:30-9:00 GMT Server: Ice Box Place: Book Room-8:30-8:40 My igloo-8:40-8:50 Night Club-8:50-9:00 Crazy Chopper 17:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) can someone...? can someone put at the announcments section that my bday party will be hel at the 9th of may!plz! and put a link to it!Merbat Talk to me! 22:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Can someone... Can someoneput at the Promotional Announcements section, that im now a rollbacker!thx!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I would do it for both of you, but I'm not a Sysop. =( --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 22:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) well.. is the box creator real or not? Some say he is, some say he is not--seahorseruler (check out my new wiki at http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ 00:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC)